Where Have You Been
"Where Have You Been" 'by ''Rihanna is featured on ''Just Dance 2014''. Dancer '''Classic *The dance style is volcano goddess * A traditional Native-American garment *Tattoos on the arms and legs *Her outfit is red consisting a red tribal bra and a tribal long, swaying skirt. *Her hair is black, and appears to be dreads, but there are some red highlights. *Simillar to the Pound the Alarm and She Wolf dancers, her skin turns pitch black at certain times during the song, and her tattoos turn fire red. Even in the normal state, the tattoos sometimes light up red. 'Extreme' In the Extreme Version, the dance style is tribal. The dancer is wearing a typical tribal clothing, yellow and blue. She also have an afro hair, and a headdress, and doesn't wear any shoes. 'On-Stage' The lead dancer has pink hair and is wearing a blue mask with a tiara. She's wearing a blue bra shirt with a matching skirt and black heels with straps that reach the thighs. The backup dancers are both males with short black hair wearing white and blue masks, purple and blue hoodies with matching sweatpants and white shoes. The left backup dancer's hoodie is sleeveless and the right back dancer's hoodie is long sleeved. During some parts of the song their outfits and hair change to pink and blue. 'Battle' This song has a battle with She Wolf (Falling to Pieces). For the battle click here. Mash Up The song has a Dance Mash Up 'that can only be unlocked in April Dancers (No Repeats) *Where Have You Been (JD2014) *California Gurls (JD3) *Love You Like A Love Song (JD4) *Disturbia (JD4) *Good Feeling (JD4) *Moves Like Jagger (JD4) *On the Floor (JD4) *She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) (JD2014) *Barbra Streisand (JD3) *Hey Boy Hey Girl (JD3) *Gentleman (Sweat Version) (JD2014) *Hot n Cold (JD) *Can't Take My Eyes Off You (Alternate Version) (JD4) *Apache (Jump On It) (JD3) *Jai Ho (You Are My Destiny) (JD2 Best Buy Exclusive) Party Master Mode ''Where Have You Been ''has a Party Master Mode. Here are the captions in order of appearance: ''(Captions in '''bold '''indicate a Song Switch.) *'''Where Have You Been *Side Pump/Russian Bounce/Whacking Walk/Kitty Claws *Happy Dance/African Punch/Super Whip/Elbow Punch *Robot Rise/No Way/Side to Side/Glitter Swing *Tear It Up/Clap Your Hands/Pin-Up Push/Wind Up Walk *Locker Room/Glam Swing/[[Gentleman|'Gentleman']]/[[ Love Boat|'Love Boat']] *Powered Circle/No no no!/Rock Puncher/Outlaw Hitch *Elbow Twist/Rainbow/Wonder Boy/Seatbelt *Silent Fall/Presents/Stretching/Huggy *Move Your Body/Side Slice/Summoning/Glitter Shimmy *Macho Lasso/Dreaming Girl/Funny Wrestler/Slider *Football Boy/Energetic Girl/[[She Wolf (Falling to Pieces)|'She Wolf (Falling to Pieces)']]/[[Starships|'Starships']] *Mustache/Pony Express/Watch Out/Circus Cancan *Side Pump/Russian Bounce/Whacking Walk/Kitty Claws *Happy Dance/African Punch/Super Whip/Elbow Punch *Robot Rise/No Way/Side to Side/Glitter Swing *Tear It Up/Clap Your Hands/Pin-Up Push/Wind Up Walk *70's Groove/Glam Swing/[[Follow The Leader|'Follow The Leader']]/[[Troublemaker|'Troublemaker']] *Powered Circle/No no no!/Rock Puncher/Outlaw Hitch *Elbow Twist/Rainbow/Wonder Boy/Seatbelt *Silent Fall/Presents/Stretching/Huggy *Move Your Body/Side Slice/Summoning/Glitter Shimmy *Macho Lasso/Dreaming Girl/Funny Wrestler/Slider *Peace Bump/Kazatchok/Push Me Pull Me/Precious *Cheerleader/Protest/Sensual Whip/Egyptian Slide *Bollywood/Lady's Disdain/[[Flashdance ... What a Feeling|'Flashdance ... What a Feeling']]/[[I Will Survive|'I Will Survive']] *Protest/Wind Mill/Egyptian Statue/Cute Kicks *Robot Rise/No Way/Side to Side/Purify *Tear It Up/Clap Your Hands/Pin-Up Push/Wind Up Walk *Hips Lock/Going Slow/Rising Hand/Circle The Stars *'Where Have You Been' Captions In Party Master Modes, the Classic and Extreme dancers appear. Here are the captions attributed to the dance moves. Classic * Ember Walk * Calling the flames * Burning Punches * Waving Salamander * Sharp Hands * Exorcism Extreme * Tribal Pulse * Catch the Sun * Where Are You? Gold Moves Classic Classic: All: Put Your Hands Up and Make a Circle On The Floor. Extreme Extreme: GM1&2 Touch The Floor Making a Circle. GM3: Just Spin Around On Stage On-Stage: GM1&2: The Lead Dancer Puts Her Hands on Her Head while the Background Dancers Point to The Lead Dancer. Mashup Mashup: GM1&2: Put your hands on the legs. (Done with the dancer from Disturbia) Mashup: GM3: Hit the air with your fists. (Done with the dancer from Apache (Jump On It)) Mashup: GM4: Put your hands on your chin, as if you are surprised. (Done with the dancer from Barbra Streisand). It's only warning is a gold move's natural appearance and nothing else so be careful.(This means that the pictogram of the gold move doesn't show up saying what move you need to do, for that reason, you must be careful) Appearances in Mashups Classic * Where Have You Been * Wild * Moskau * Dark Horse * I Love It * What Does The Fox Say Extreme * Wild * Blurred Lines * Starships * Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) * It's You * Dark Horse Trivia *The gameplay was revealed after Gamescon 2013, unlike most of the videos released in June and July. *The song was supposed to be seen with She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) and Starships, but it was held back until Gamescon. *On the PAL cover of the game, and on the UK website, the extreme coach wears black ankle strap heels, but in the game she's barefoot. *At the line "Where have you been all my li-i-i-i-i-i-fe" all the dancers from each mode (except when She wolf is winning the battle) do the same move, which is moving the arms up and down while forward. This move is inspired from the music video which is done at that moment. *The backup dancers from the on stage mode resemble the Hollywood Undead members. *The song won in Just Dance Awards on official Facebook page in category On Stage Choreo Of The Year. *It's 6th song by Rihanna in Just Dance series. The first was S.O.S on Just Dance 2, second was Pon de Replay as DLC on Just Dance 2, third is Only Girl (In The World) in Just Dance 3 Target Edition, fourth was Disturbia and fifth Umbrella, both on Just Dance 4. Her seventh song, Diamonds, is on Just Dance 2015. * This song, along with #thatPOWER counting the On-Stage DLC, are the ones that have 5 choreographies (normal, 3 alternate and mashup); therefore, these songs are the ones with most alternate choreographies in Just Dance 2014. * The Classic dancer is currently the only female dancer in the history of Just Dance to have visible tattoos. * The Classic dancers of Where Have You Been and She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) have a battle. * If you look closely on the Classic dancer, her eyes make her look angry. * This is the song with most modes in the Just Dance series so far (Classic, MashUp, Extreme, On-Stage, Battle and Party Master), along with Gentleman (Classic, Sweat, MashUp, Battle and Party Master) * This Song is In I Love It Mashup in The Cover Of Just Dance 2015. * The Classic's background resembles the planet Venus, having fire and storms. * On the advertisement, the extreme dancer is the second to see her tongue, which she also has clear oral hygiene, the first was Price Tag. * The extreme dancer looks like Rihanna in the second verse of the music video. * The Party Master has a glitch: if you select the caption Pin-Up Push in the second chorus, the Gold Move effect appears, although that part doesn't have any Gold Move. Gallery wherehaveyoubeen01.jpg wherehaveyoubeen.jpg|Classic wherehaveyoubeenextreme.jpg|Extreme wherehaveyoubeenonstage.jpg|On Stage wherehaveyoubeenbattle.png|Battle Mode Where Have You Been Concept Art.jpg|Concept Art WherehaveyoubeenAward.jpg|Award for best On-Stage mode whybextreme01.PNG|Extreme coach used for advertising whybteaser.jpg|Teaser wherehaveyou.jpg|Where Have You Been Where Have You Been Extreme.jpg|Extreme Where Have You Been One Stage.jpg|On-Stage 111.png|''Just Dance 2015'' Avatar whtb.png|The Pictograms Videos File:Rihanna - Where Have You Been File:Just Dance 2014 - Where Have You Been - 5* Stars File:Choreography - 5* Stars-1412233847 File:Choreography - 5* Stars-1412233909 File:Just Dance 2014 - Where Have You Been (Dance Mash-Up) - Alternative Mode Choreography - 5* Stars-0 Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Solo Songs Category:Hard Songs Category:Songs With Extreme Routines Category:Songs with On-Stage versions Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Songs with Party master modes Category:Pop Songs Category:2010's Category:R&B Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Barefoot Dancers Category:Songs with Monthly Mashups Category:Songs that appear in mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Hard songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with battles Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Dances that take elements from the music video Category:Songs with glitches